This invention relates generally to allocating a network resource, such as bandwidth, to a data path.
An MPLS (MultiProtocol Label Switching) network forwards data packets through data paths, called label switched paths (LSPs), that are configured between source and destination devices. LSPs may experience different amounts of packet traffic load, thereby requiring different amounts of bandwidth.
Traditional MPLS routers “blindly” configure LSPs on network paths that have the fewest number of hops. Consequently network congestion may result, even though there is available bandwidth on other network paths with greater numbers of hops.